Curse of the Black Pearl: The hero
by Tina senpai
Summary: What would've happened if something was to turn up unexpectedly? A distraction to James Norrington? A certain female survivor from a shipwreck, courtesy of the Black Pearl. Would it've been different? Of course not. But it would have told another story.
1. The fastest ship

~Chapter one: The fastest ship~

Commodore James Norrington stood proudly on the ship 'Dauntless', his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the obedient crew.

Governor Weatherby Swann (finally listening to his order, rather than advice) was currently in his cabin, taking his mind off the circumstances surrounding his only child's abduction, delving into random and somewhat pointless parchments and contracts to be signed.

James walked over to the edge of his ship, gazing out as the sun finally seemed to be setting. He had a deep hidden hope that maybe, they'd find Elizabeth before the day was out, even with the Black Pearl and Interceptor far ahead.

It was a silly little hope that he might rescue her like he always rescued people. He saw her as the damsel and him the gallant hero who would swing in, cut down and kill all the despicable creatures that were her captures and have her swoon in his arms. Of course he left it at the simple swooning, his morals kicking in and trying to suppress the devilish images of him actually kissing her and holding her tightly in his arms.

He loved her, it was true, however he wasn't in love with her. Even his own feelings new that. He didn't see her as an object, but he found her beauty wonderful and her sweet character endearing. He thought she'd make him a good wife and that the love he had for her would grow into something wonderful that he'd only ever heard from stories and such as a boy (most of which he'd overheard from his mother telling his sisters).

"Captain! Ahead!" A voice knocked him out of his senses and he composed himself again, quickly walking up the stairs towards where a small gathering was occurring.

James stepped over to the side and observed what seemed to have been a small battle. His calm, rational mind allowed him to keep his composure even though his heart was beating wildly at the sight before him.

It seemed that along the way of the Black Pearl's course, they'd encountered a small merchant ship.

The fire had just began to die out, the smoke not too thick and everyone gazed, a solemn quietness descending over the crew. They'd seen this type of destruction before, but still, the sight of what had once harboured good, innocent men, now destroyed and not a single soul left alive, still struck something deep within each one of them.

Even Norrington had fallen into the quietness, until something caught his eye.

For a while, he merely observed what appeared to be another body, floating on another bit of broken mast as it slowly drifted past the ship. But as he watched it, he realised a couple of important matters.

The body was that of a young woman, who was covered in now blood, no scars and seemingly unmarked by all that had happened upon the ship.

Another, was that the water wasn't causing the body to sway back and forth and that small vibrations around the body were caused by shaking.

"Men! We have a survivor!" Norrington yelled and quickly gathered an emergency line, a strong impulse coming over him to take the matter into his own hands.

He skilfully and quickly clambered over the side and down the ladder, not caring if his shoes and breeches got wet.

The body came just up against him and he reached out, carefully pulling the broken mast with the girl on it closer to him.

He only had a while to look upon her, but he managed too get a good glimpse at her face.

Although pale and covered in strands of hair, she had a pretty face, no where near as beautiful as Elizabeth, but still pleasant enough too look at. Her hair came just to her shoulders and most of it was laying in a small ribbon, the rest having escaped and covering the rest of her features.

"Miss," James called to her, his hand laying upon her cold one, "Miss, can you hear me? You're safe now."

Slowly, very slowly, the girl shifted and her head lifted off of the wood, turning slowly to face James.

"Miss...," Jamie' breath seemed to be taken away for a second as he gazed into her eyes.

Never had he seen such relied and exhaustion in one glance. It was as he had imagined it to be with Elizabeth. That one look that meant everything.

"Thank God." She croaked and smiled softly, before her head came back down to rest against the wood, her eyes closing but her smile staying.

James quickly swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and got back to the task at hand. He wrapped his arms around the girl, now realising she was somewhere between consciousness and sleep. Coaxing her, she wrapped her arms around him quickly as he lifted her up and pressed her body against his for a while. As the arms of his men helped him gather up the girl, he allowed them to pull him up, something within him not wanting to let go of the girl. He struggled, but managed to get her on board and stand himself, his now free arm looping under her legs and adjusting her weight so he could now carry her like a bride. He was surprised his morals stayed intact as he realised the referencing he'd just used about her being a bride and the wet clothing clung dangerously tight against her body, the thin layers underneath almost giving away what lay underneath.

"Men, gather all the dry fabrics you can. Change of clothes, warm water," Jamie began to walk hurriedly towards his own cabin, not realising his feet were taking him there, "something for her to eat and make sure Hughes is notified. We'll need his medical expertise and someone to stay by her side to check her condition."

Slowly, as the men drifted away to obey his orders, Jamie found himself walking down the steps and heading into his cabin, his heart still beating wildly and his mind now (for the moment) only on one thing: the girl he held within his arms.


	2. Occurrences and stirrings

~Chapter two: Occurrences and stirrings~

After placing the small and frail creature on his bed, he set to work before anyone could walk in on him and question his actions. With his eyes never staying on one place for longer than a second, he unbuttoned and removed her dress, leaving her in her under garments and wrapping her up in blankets that had been brought. When Hughes arrived, he excused himself and finally left his cabin.

As soon as he was out of sight in one of the corridors, he leant against a wall and clasped onto the wall behind him, his fingernails digging in as he steadied his breathing.

What was happening to him? He kept feeling anxious and breathless and had never felt this way before. And he knew it was because of the girl. Never had he held a woman the way he'd held her. Never had he even embraced Elizabeth like that, the only physically contact between the two having been her falling against him when Sparrow pushed her.

Norrington mentally scolded himself and straightened himself up, taking a few deep breaths as he remembered his station and where he was.

He adjusted his coat and walked confidently out on deck, watching as his men got about their work, quickly scurrying about as if nothing was wrong.

That's when Governor Swann made a show.

"I heard that there was a woman on board. Is it her? Elizabeth, have we found her?" He was obviously agitated and hadn't listened to anything other than a female being brought on board, a young sailor trying to explain behind him.

"It is not her Governor Swann. We found a survivor of what appears to be yet another attack by the Pearl. She is downstairs in my cabin and I ask that you and no one else sees her," James' didn't know what exactly he was saying, thinking that it wouldn't be protocol and trying to find logic in his words, "she's obviously been through something terrible and should only be seen by someone she knows and the doctor until such a time she can be visited by more. We need to keep her isolated and safe, perhaps she knows information about the Black Pearl that could guide us." James mentally sighed in relief, finally believing that he'd found some logical reasoning in making sure this girl was safe and in his care.

Governor Swann only seemed to sigh and look saddened.

"Very well...I shall...get back to work," he was obviously hurt by the news that it hadn't been his daughter who had been found, "...Commodore."

James observed as the governor walked slowly back to his private cabin, his stance drooping slightly as the weight of his emotions was visible to see.

"Gentlemen," he turned to his crew and took an authoritative breath, "for now, I shall be attending to our guest in the quarters. On with your duties."

He bowed his head slightly and turned, not watching as some of his men passed glances to one another before continuing with whatever duties they could do.

James yet again ventured towards his cabin and walked slowly towards the door, this time, not allowing his heartbeat to accelerate as he neared closer his destination. Opening the door, he walked in, just in time to see Hughes bandaging one of the girls arms.

"Commodore." He stood quickly, dropping the bandage and bowing slightly, stopping as Norrington waved his hand at him to continue.

"Never mind that Hughes, we've been friends for years and you know that's not necessary right now," James strode towards the bed and observed the girl, "how is she?"

"Her breathing is normal and her temperature is fine, she just seems to be exhausted. As far as I can tell, she's suffering from a few minor scrapes and burns, but nothing too bad. There's a few on her back, but she doesn't seem to want to be touched. Every time I got near her, she would pull away and recoil, I had to sedate her for a while. It should wear off soon, but she needs to regain her energy." Hughes explained quickly, finishing bandaging her arm and neatly tucking it away.

James took all this information in, all the time just staring at the girl on the bed. Indeed, she seemed to be sleeping and breathing easier than before and even had a slight blush back to her cheeks.

"Very well, I shall sit with her," James walked over to his desk and sat behind it, making his point, "I leave you in charge and should anything happen, you may come to get me. I have some work to look over and it would be more convenient than you having to come get me en case she wakes up and says something about the Pearl.

"Yes Commodore." Hughes stood up and bowed respectfully to James, before walking over to the door and exiting the room.

James watched him carefully, before he allowed his gaze to turn back and focus on the girl on the bed.

He just watched her for awhile, watching her face at peace as she dreamt. Watched the way her hair fell around her head and a single strand caught on the side of her cheek, Norrington having the strongest urge to go over and carefully sweep it away. His eyes wandered down as his mind thought to check her steady breathing. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall and he scolded himself, turning away with a heated blush on his face as he realised just how long he'd been looking at her chest.

Quickly getting back to his work, he set himself hard at work, his eyes and hands focused on the parchments before him, maps and various documents beginning to pile around him. All the while, his mind wasn't completely focused as he listened to the sound of her breathing, finding it a most pleasant sound.


	3. Fast informalities

~Chapter 3: Fast informalities~

"No." A small voice echoed around Norrington' cabin and slowly, he raised his head.

He'd finally managed to gather all his attention towards the documents on the table, time slowly slipping by as the girl slept on and now, she seemed to finally be coming round. He watched as she moved slowly on the bed, not stirring, but trying to fight off the dream she was having.

"No...please." She moaned and James could clearly see the discomfort and fear in her face as her dream became a nightmare. He slowly got up and walked over to his bed, not exactly knowing what his plan of action was.

"Miss." He called out once, hoping that she'd hear him.

No such luck. He just watched her as she turned away from him and proceeded to grab a handful of her bed covers and pulls them tightly against her.

"No...Papa! Please! No!" She called out and James felt something tense tightly inside of his chest as he saw tears come forth from her eyes.

"MISS, you must wake up." He said more firmly, his arms clasped behind his back as he restrained himself.

She seemed to hear him but she still couldn't shake herself awake, her head turned towards his direction as she began to gasp and wheeze for breath, as if consumed by flames.

"Papa! Please! Somebody!" Finally, she seemed to be losing it, something terrible happening, "NO! HELP! PLEASE! PAPA!"

James, half worried about who could hear her and half concerned about her own safety threw his restraint away as he leant over.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped her shoulders in his hands, firmly gripping her and gently shaking her.

"Miss, it's al right!" He didn't yell, but made sure she could hear his every word loud and clear, "you're safe! You must listen to me and wake up! Please miss, wake up!"

She gasped and cried a few times, her own hands coming up and grabbing James on the arms as if to pull herself away and out of the dream.

"Miss." James said, surprised at how gentle that one word was, how pleading it seemed to him. But it worked. Slowly, her eyes flickered opened and gazed up at him, the first time she'd looked at him with clear understanding. And fear.

"It's al right. No harm will come to you." James said straight away, making sure to give her some space. He removed his hands from her shoulders and distanced himself from her, ignoring that niggling feeling to gather her up in his arms and hold her close.

She gazed at him, before the fear slowly crept away.

"Wh...where am I?" She said slowly, surprised at how much her throat hurt.

James instantly reached towards the desk, hurriedly gathering a glass and pouring some water into the pitcher for her.

"There," he handed it to her careful, making sure she could help herself get up, "you're aboard the Interceptor, a naval ship. We gathered you from the wreckage of a ship which appears to have been attacked. Could you tell me what happened? Who attacked your ship?"

Slowly the girl sipped the water and began to think back, concentration etched on her face. She seemed to be remembering what must have been like a terrible dream, and then, she remembered something.

"Black sails...black ship...fire and...Papa...Papa! My father!" She turned to James and that fear returned, "My father! What happened to him? Please, I don't remember, we were separated and I can't remember-wh-what happened?! Please!"

James had to reach out to her again, grabbing her by the shoulders and restraining her as she attempted to clamber off the bed. Her own hands came upon his shoulders and grabbed the fabric of his coat, her nails digging in as she tried to get information out of him.

"Your ship was attacked by the Black Pearl," James slowly began to explain, being careful to choose his words, "you were found not far from the wreckage. You are the only survivor we have found so far. Miss, try to stay calm." James said down on the edge of his bed and didn't let go of the woman, feeling her cold skin begin to heat up as she became more agitated.

"But the ship...Pearl...the black sails!" She began to look around, as if expecting something horrible to jump out of the woodwork, "no survivors! It leaves no survivors! Papa! My father! He's not! Where is he?! Please! Please! Please." Her last word became a quiet noise as she choked on a sob and finally seemed to use up the energy she'd reserved in her sleep.

James didn't quite know what to do now as she leaned her head forward and pressed her face close to his chest. He stayed still for a second, just allowing her to lean on him and sob incoherent pleas against him. He was sure, if she had been focusing, she could feel his heart beat wildly against her cheek. He gulped down the saliva in his throat and listened to her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Oh god...please, no...papa...papa." James could hear the sadness in her voice, the loss of something so precious and great to her evident. Something pulled him and he found himself silently shocked at what he done next. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her and pulled her gently in towards him.

"It's al right Miss. You're fine. You're safe." He hushed her and whispered nonsense against her ear, remembering the words he'd overheard many civilians say to others when they'd lost someone. Somehow though, the words seemed to have an effect on her. The girl in his arms stopped shuddering and her sobs slowed down, deep breaths replacing every soft moan that had escaped her lips. James could feel his shirt become wet with her tears, but he didn't really mind. He was just currently trying to slow down his own heartbeat which felt like it might rip out of his chest at any minute.

Finally, her crying stopped and James just held her, his heart slowing down and he found his position with her quite comfortable.

"It's al right," he whispered gently, his words soothing her fears, "it's al right. Miss...can you tell me your name?"

Gently, she pulled back, her head lifting and he got a look at her tear stained face and red eyes, her lips quivering.

"Abigail. My name is Abigail Gilbert." She sobbed quietly, gazing up into his eyes and looking as though there was no hope.

"Norrington. Commodore James Norrington. You're safe Miss Gilbert." James straightened himself up a little but didn't completely let his arms fall away from her as he reminded himself of his station.

"Abigail." She gazed at him, something shining in her eyes that seemed to captivate him.

"Pa-pardon?" He seemed a little awestruck at the way she stubbornly stared at him.

"Call me...Abigail...I...feel." She didn't finish off whatever she was saying, sleep finally pulling her down as her body sagged and she fell into unconsciousness yet again.

James held fast to her tightly as her body slumped in his arms and he carefully lowered her back down to the pillow.

He paused as her weight rested against his soft bed and he observed her, making sure she was resting peacefully.

He only pulled back when he realised his hand was slowly making it's way to her hair, as if to run his fingers through her short, black locks.

He adjusted the covers around her and got up, wandering back over to his desk.

For the rest of the evening, he wandered aimlessly around the ship, trying his hardest to get along with his duties and hide the fact that he had quite a distinguishable damp mark on the front of his shirt.


	4. Ghost stories

~Chapter 4: Ghost stories~

"Miss. Miss! Miss Gilbert," James just huffed and puffed before realising what exactly he needed to say, "Abigail, wake up!" James shook the girl on his bed, rousing her from yet another night terror that haunted her mind.

This time, she woke up almost immediately, coughing and spluttering as if she was being suffocated. Reaching towards a table he'd moved closer to the bed, he grabbed a the cup of water (which he thought it best to fill just en case) and helped her sit up, allowing her to take the gulp and slowly sip the water.

"You fainted again. Now Miss Gilbert, I must ask you again-," James didn't finish as her small, yet quite stubborn tone caught him off guard.

"Abigail. Please, I don't like being called Miss Gilbert." She sipped the water and didn't look at him, leaning over slightly as if about to retch.

"...Miss Abigail," he ignored the flicker she sent him beneath her lashes, her gaze slightly obscured by her hair, "I must ask you not to exhaust yourself. You've been through a terrible experience and you could damage your health."

"I'm fine. I've been through tougher and I thank you for your worrying," she lifted her head slightly and looked at him, tiredness evident in her eyes, "I shan't trouble you or exhaust myself. I'm quite al right, all thanks to you."

"Madame," James seemed a little thrown off by her sudden proclamation of thanks to him, "I know...I expect you to uphold common courtesy, but there's no need to thank me. I was doing my duty and-," Again, she interrupted him.

"By saving my life? What you done...sorry," she cast her gaze down again, "my father always said I had the habit of interrupting people. You can continue."

"It's...it's fine Miss," he cleared his throat and wasn't at all offended by her, "I was doing my duty. However...If it was not my duty, I still would have done it."

Abigail lifted her head again and smiled at him, James surprising himself as he smiled back.

"I...feel better and I was wondering," she quickly looked down at the cup in her hand, a faint blush creeping upon her face, "I was...do you think it would be possible if I could, if you would let me," she turned back to him, a small pleading look in her eye, "come on deck? I'll stay out of the way I just...I just really would like to walk around."

James swallowed another lump in his throat as she gave him another simple look, something somersaulting inside of him at such a delicate creature. He couldn't have refused her if he wanted to.

"Of course. Allow me to...to bring you some clothes and I shall escort you."

Quick as a flash, James seemed to run back and forth, gathering her various garments that had been found aboard, most of which were meant for Elizabeth when they found her.

"Here," he gave them to her quickly and stepped back, not wanting to make a sudden skin to skin contact with her, "I hope these would suffice. I apologise if they are not best fit...but...well, I...shall...I shall wait outside for you." He quickly bowed and turned, just reaching the door.

"Jamie!"

He turned, not realising the name change straight away, before staring at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"Thank you."

She gave him her first genuine smile, full of appreciation of hope.

James didn't quite know what to say or do, so he bowed again, mumbled some sort of acceptance and scurried outside, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Again, he leaned against the outside of the door, his hand clasped against the place his heart was and repeating a small prayer to himself.

'Calm. Calm yourself man, calm.' He kept saying, speaking exactly to his thumping heart and buzzing mind.

He'd just adjusted himself accordingly, suddenly straightening up when the soft click of the latch on his door caught his attention.

The door opened and Abigail slowly came forward, gazing up at James, a vision in a pale pink dress.

"I'm ready...Commodore." She smiled at him and for some reason, James felt he preferred it when she called him Jamie, the deep rumbling somewhere in his lower body catching him off guard.

"Right-right this way." He stepped aside and allowed her to go in front, slightly embarrassed at how high-pitched his voice had gone for that moment. She stepped in front of him, the small friction of accidentally rubbing her arm against his chest sent shudders down his spine, but he still managed to compose himself and stay diligent and stride out confidently behind her.

Out on deck, he just observed her, watching her smile and look around at everyone. All the men turned and bowed their heads in her direction, smiling pleasantly at her before quickly scurrying along back to their duties as their Commodore gave them all a very stern look.

"It's a beautiful vessel." She turned to him and smiled sweetly, genuinely impressed with such a magnificent ship.

"Yes. Not as wonderful as the Interceptor. Unfortunately for you Miss, we cannot return straight to land. We have are currently following another vessel. The same vessel which attacked your ship. I promise you, that when we catch it, you and those who were on your ship shall have justice."

James watched her take in all his words, carefully absorbing them. She then smiled at him and seemed very pleased with his promise.

"Thank you again. I just...I wish their was something I could do in return."

James immediately followed her as she wandered over to the edge of the ship and clung onto the railing, just watching the sun at the far end of the sky, hovering dangerously close to the water's edge as it's reflection seemed to mock it from below.

"There's nothing you need to do here Miss. You're safe and a guest upon my ship." James looked out at the sun to, occasionally glimpsing to his side, making sure none of his crew eavesdropped on him.

"My father always used to allow me to help out," she smiled sadly lowered her head to gaze down at her reflection in the water, "he thought you could never have enough help and he was proud of me. He didn't...he didn't believe that everyone was unequal and that everyone should do their fair share of work. He was...a good man."

James turned at the soft sigh that escaped her lips and watched her, expecting her to start crying again. Instead, she gripped onto the railing and took a deep breath, raising her head back up to look out at the sun.

"I can't...I mustn't dwell on what has happened. It happened for a reason. I've lost my mother, my brothers and now my father. I've been preparing myself for such a time like this," She gave a small smile and raised her hand up to the her heart, "I swore to my family I wouldn't dwell in sorrow and mourn for them for the rest of my life."

James' didn't quite realise he was catching flies. His jaw hung open as he gazed at the woman before him. He'd underestimated her greatly, finding some wonderfully strong woman beneath her exterior.

"Abigail." The words escaped his lips and he didn't realise he'd been so improper to call her by her name, but he was just so...bedazzled by this woman.

"Commodore Norrington!" A voice shook him out of his stupor and he turned towards Governor Swann who stood before him.

"Governor," James got rid of his thoughts and remembered all the important events he had momentarily forgotten, "may I introduce Miss Abigail Gilbert. Saved from the wreckage left by the Black Pearl."

James stood back and watched the two interact, Abigail curtseying and smiling politely, whilst Governor Swann took her hand in his.

"You're very lucky young lady," Swann spoke to her and held her hand carefully in his, "the Black Pearl is full of cut throats and degenerates. I'm thankful that you survived my dear. I just hope...hope that my daughter will have the same protection as you have had my dear."

"You're daughter sir?" Abigail passed a quick glance to James, realising he'd missed out on telling her an important detail.

"Yes, she's...she's around your age my dear girl. She was...taken by those pirates."

"Oh. I'm...I'm so sorry." Abigail bit her lower lip and worried it between her teeth, gazing up at the governor.

"No...it's fine, I have faith and confidence in Commodore Norrington that we should find her."

The governor let go of her hand and turned to go, only to be stopped by the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sir...my father...he perished in the ship but...I know he treasured me," she looked at him with the most hope filled gaze he'd ever seen, "He told me he loved me everyday and too always have faith. Sir, believe me when I say, your daughter is safe and shall remain that way. I believe so."

James was yet again thoroughly captivated by this change in her character, a person that was once so frail and seemingly helpless stood before him, a strong and quite independent woman. He had just reminded himself that it was not a leisure cruise and in fact he had his fiancé to find, but after Abigail' short speech, he seemed to forget that yet again.

"Thank you, thank you my dear." Governor Swann smiled for the first time since Elizabeth had been taken, quickly taking the woman's hand and rubbing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

The day began to darken and after eating a hearty meal, James escorted her back to his quarters. Upon entering his room, she finally looked about the place, something in her head clicking.

"This is...this is your room," she turned to him as he closed the door and walked in after her, "isn't it?"

"Yes, my quarters are more suitable for you than any others." He wasn't exactly lying, he knew Governor Swann and Hughes' would have even been tolerable and comfortable for her, but he didn't want her to catch on to the fact he'd placed her in his room so she could be close to him. And which is why he hadn't permitted her to be moved anywhere else just yet.

"Miss Elizabeth Swann," she turned to him, holding a small silver box that had been on his desk, "she...I heard talk amongst the crew...she is your fiancé."

For some reason, Abigail speaking those words to him felt terrible. James could feel that bit of him (that nagging side) kick himself hard mentally.

"It is true. I proposed to her but...due to complications and...disruptions," he couldn't stop himself as he physically shook his head at the face of Sparrow, cockily grabbing Elizabeth and smiling at Norrington the whole time, "we have yet to make it official."

Abigail quickly turned away from him, James quickly catching a small expression on her face which appeared to be a smile, but he merely got rid of that as he watched her.

"I shall leave you to sleep," James stepped backwards once, hoping she wouldn't notice, "I will come to wake you in the morning and-,"

"You...sorry."

A comfortable silence filled the room as they both chuckled at her little mannerism, James noticing the faint blush that swept across her cheeks.

"Well...goodnight Jamie."

James chuckling stopped and he looked at her, a faint smile on her face.

"Goodnight...Abigail."


	5. Sudden disruptions

~Chapter 5: Sudden disruptions~

James ran down the corridor at the sounds he'd heard. He'd been on the deck, when he heard the screams of Abigail echoing from below.

He came to his door, and stepped inside, practically slamming it shut as he strode over to his bed in large steps.

Abigail was clawing at the bed sheets and had pushed herself up so far, her back was against the headboard and she was clawing at some assailant, as if she herself was attacked.

"NO! PAPA! NO! PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed and as soon as Jamie touched her, she recoiled and batted away his hands, "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! HELP! PLEASE, GET AWAY!"

Jamie pushed aside her battling hands and managed to pull her body up, sitting her in front of him.

"Abigail, Abigail listen to me! Wake up. You must wake up!" His voice was firm, commanding and demanded from her that one statement that wasn't a request.

She quickly opened her eyes, still somehow in dreamland as she sobbed, before she finally realised she was in his arms. Collapsing against him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and clung onto him for dear life as she sobbed.

"Oh god...they came aboard...I remember, they came aboard!" Abigail wept and clung to him.

"What? Who came aboard? Who?" James pulled back and gazed at her, clasping her face in his hands so she could focus on his face.

"The crew of the Pearl...they came aboard. Father...everyone kept fighting and trying to...to stop them but it was as if...as if they couldn't be stopped," Abigail wept and tried to breath through her sobs, "they came and...everyone was fighting and trying to but...but they all fell and...I got separated and one of them grabbed me. He tried to...Oh god he tried to...to touch me but father...My father! My father pulled him off and told me to jump overboard. I done it...I jumped and...there was an explosion from the cannonball and I tried to swim but I couldn't...I grabbed onto something and...everyone was dead...the Pearl...they were still there...all laughing and jeering and...I couldn't do anything so I stayed still. I was so scared. I didn't want to die and I...I just lay there. Oh god...oh God, my father died because of me! He died because of me!"

James' had had enough. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her against him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Listen to me," he was firm and gentle, "listen to me. It's not your fault. Your father died protecting the most important person to him in the world. He loved you and although...although I can't understand that fully, I do understand that you're worth saving. You mustn't convince yourself it was your fault. You promised your family you wouldn't do this, so you must stop. Now."

Abigail seemed to listen to his words, and after a few deep breaths, her sobbing slowed down and her clinging became more gentle, her body sagging.

"Jamie," she pulled back, her entire face wet and tears still crept out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "please...don't leave me. Please. I feel safe with you."

James could only stare at her. That simple request asked so much of him and he'd always dreamed he'd hear those words. He always expected to hear them from another woman though. Another woman whom he was supposed to be rescuing and was supposed to be engaged to. Currently, she was far from his mind.

"Al right." He exclaimed and allowed Abigail to cling onto him again, cursing the growing stirring within his stomach as she pressed herself against him.

After what seemed like an eternity, her breathing became slower and her body heavy against James'.

He looked down and sighed at the sight of her happily asleep, her face curled up against his chest.

Leaning her back down, he was about to pull away and take his seat by his desk, when a firm grip held him still.

A soft moan and he turned back to see Abigail, almost stirring and with her hand gripping onto the fabric on his arm.

"Mmmm...Jamie." The soft caress of his name fell from her lips and he was thankful she couldn't see the blush across his cheeks as the effect of her voice, calling out his name in such a way, sent a splendid thrill throughout his body.

Sighing and resigning himself to fate, he laid down beside her and got comfy. Just staring at her peaceful expression, he kept a watchful eye for any sign of discomfort.

Soon, his eyelids became heavy and he found himself pulled into the his own comfortable dreams, the fading image being Abigail who was sleeping peacefully beside him.


	6. Into the depths

~Chapter 6: into the depths~

James had awoken from his slumber and felt surprisingly happy. That was until he had opened his eyes and fully realised his position. Somehow, during the dreams and unconscious states, they'd shifted their bodies against each others comfortably, James now lying on his back with his arms wrapped protectively around Abigail, who was cuddled up and had her head laying on his chest.

With careful timing in sync with her breathing and gentle nudges and shifting, he managed to wiggle his way out of her embrace without waking her up and scramble off of his bed.

Careful with his footing, he gathered his respectable outer garments and adjusted his wig and cap, before wandering out into the hallway.

Making sure he was neat and tidy, he strolled confidently out onto the deck, met with the few first early risers who looked and stared at him for a while.

"...Gentlemen, continue." He nodded his head slightly and stood proud, a slight cheeriness in his heel as he bopped on the spot and walked around happily.

He spent a good deal of the morning just walking about, observing the work that was done and even complimenting sailors on their fine work.

"Commodore." That voice which sent shivers up his spine and a pleasant jolt through his body called and he turned to see Abigail approach him from up the steps.

She looked more healthier today, obviously recovering from her ordeal, wearing a light green dress which complimented her eyes perfectly.

"Miss Abigail." He bowed politely to her, offering her a small smile. She curtsied in return, smiling knowingly at her.

"You shouldn't have left me to sleep in." She walked over to the railing and gazed at him beside her, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Well, I thought it be best to give you a good nights rest. After all, you have had a remarkable ordeal."

"But...with you there, I felt better. Safer."

James blushed and turned about, noticing his men were all on the other side of the ship, conveniently avoiding looking at their direction.

"Miss Abigail, you don't have to-,"

"I do," She smiled widely at him, purposefully throwing him off, "Jamie, I don't know how to thank you. You've made me feel...safe. I haven't felt so protected in such a long time. Even with my father, there was always some strong fear that I would get into trouble somehow or be used as some form of trade...he called it silly, but it was true," she turned fully to him, her hand brushing against his on the rail, "I always had the niggling feeling that something terrible would happen. And I was right."

"Abigail." He whispered as he watched her eyes begin to fill with tears, before she shook her head and made them go away.

"It did happen. It's over. And you saved me. You could have left me and...I would have...but you didn't. Jamie, thank you. Thank you."

"Commodore!" A voice came in between, shattering the little barrier they had set up between them.

James and Abigail both turned, their hands snapping away from each other suddenly, facing a young sailor who looked quite nervous.

"It's...come see sir." He scurried off, quickly allowing James to follow, Abigail close behind and wondering what had caused such a bad timed distraction.

Abigail gasped at the large, black cloud of smoke, arising from the far end of an island that was in sight.

"Is it another ship?" She gripped at her chest and glanced towards Jamie who already had his spyglass out.

"No, no, it's a smoke signal," he gazed through it, adjusting the focus as he spotted something, "There's a figure on the beach...Sparrow...continue the course!" James snapped towards his men, shouting various orders and quickly marching down the stairs, not noticing Abigail following swiftly behind him like an obedient puppy.

He marched into Governor Swann's quarters, Abigail stepping inside and curtseying at the man standing before them.

"Governor...It's Elizabeth. I think we found her."

Abigail let the words ring out around her and she clasped big handfuls of the fabric of her skirt, letting them sink in and echo in her mind.


	7. Friends

~Chapter 7: Friends~

James had quickly allowed two sailors to escort Abigail back to his quarters, asking her to stay inside until things were sure of what was going on.

She sat on the bed at first, just waiting and hoping he'd come for her.

Finding that not satisfying, she got up and began to pace back and forth. Yet again, she was not satisfied and felt more worried that something was happening on the island and tried to get her thoughts away from it.

So, only because she wanted to divert her wicked thoughts away, she sat down at James' desk and looked over the many papers and parchments that lay there.

Many were familiar contracts to her, trading company lists and ports all over the world that had links to the same ship: the Black Pearl.

She reached forwards toward a random piece and as she moved it, it was what was underneath that caught her eye.

She reached out and pulled a bounded book towards her, observing how the pages were neatly assorted and tied together with a long piece of ribbon.

She didn't want to mess it up, so carefully shifting the pages just too read the first few pieces of information.

The words 'marriage certificate' got her eye and she stopped dead in her tracks, already satisfied with what she found out.

It was the small hustle and bustle that she heard, a few raised voices and the clacking of boots back and forth, shuffling along the deck which caught her attention and fed her hunger even more. Deciding enough was enough, she ventured out, cautiously peaking out of the door and noticing her escorts were not in sight.

She just stepped out of the room, when another body almost crashed into hers.

"Sorry!" Both voices yelled in sequence and Abigail looked up and steadied her breathing as a taller female gazed down at her.

"Are you al right?" The taller blonde asked, wearing nothing but her under dress and holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Yes...yes I'm fine, you?" Abigail soon realised this woman must be the girl they'd been looking for: Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" A familiar voice called from behind Elizabeth and she moved slightly as she turned, allowing Norrington to come into sight, quick in step as he gazed at her and then at Abigail.

"I forgot...the girl...this," he straightened himself and quickly composed himself back to his usual cold stance, "Miss Elizabeth Swann, this is our other passenger, Miss Abigail Gilbert. Her ship was attacked along route in our course and she was the sole survivor. Abigail, Miss Swann is the lady whom we have been looking for."

Both girls cast glances to one another and quickly nodded and smiled, obviously somewhat embarrassed at not only the meeting, but also what appeared to be the attire (Abigail knowing Elizabeth could recognise the dress she wore as one of her old ones).

"Yes well...she is in my cabin...both of you may have my cabin now. Good day." He bowed and walked away, quickly getting out of the awkward silence that settled between the three of them.

"I...I suppose you want to change," Abigail said suddenly, trying to break the tension, "obviously you do. Come on, I can give you a hand with...something."

Elizabeth followed the girl, watching her as she entered the cabin and shut the door behind them.

Another awkward silence filled the room as Elizabeth hurriedly changed, Abigail noting that something was definitely going on.

"We...we're heading back now, are we?" Abigail sat down at the chair by Jamie's desk, avoiding touching anything and sitting her back straight against the chair.

Elizabeth finished buttoning up her shirt before she turned round.

"No...not exactly...it's...complicated." She gazed downwards, that simple glance giving away something to Abigail.

"It's...it's something to do with the Black Pearl...isn't it?" She'd hoped that the black smoke that she'd seen was something to do with the Pearl, a part of her hoping that the wreckage had been used to help Elizabeth.

"Yes...it's a long story." Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the bed, her hands quickly grabbing her hair and pulling it away from her face.

"I...I don't mind listening."

Elizabeth looked up towards the girl and for the first time, they smiled warmly at each other, something secret that only they shared.

And so, Elizabeth explained. She told the story of the crew being ghosts, the curse, the arrival at Isla de Muerta and finally, William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow.

"And now...I requested for Commodore Norrington to go save Will-Mr Turner and...stop them from whatever they're doing."

Abigail had watched Elizabeth this whole time and took into careful consideration the way Miss Swann reacted every time she said William's name.

"And he's going? To save Will?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled before faltering and casting her glance down to the floor again, "under the consideration that it's...a wedding present."

Abigail tried not to gasp, she really did, but the small noise escaped her lips and she quickly had to disguise it with a small cough, hoping Elizabeth didn't notice.

"Then...a congratulations is in order Miss Swann." Abigail looked up towards Elizabeth, her hand balled in a fist as it gripped tightly on the fabric of the dress she wore, dangerously close to ripping it apart in frustration.

"Yes I suppose...I suppose there is." Elizabeth bit her lip and sighed heavily, as if there was a great weight upon her shoulders.

"This...Mr Turner...William...don't think me rude but...he came all that way to save you...he must care about you a lot?"

"You think?!" Elizabeth glanced up quickly at her, smiling before she caught herself and shook the blush off her face, "I mean...well...yes, I suppose he...he must yes."

"Then...begging your pardon...you care about him too, to...ask the commodore," Abigail steadied herself and tested out the way she used James' title so proper, "to go save him?"

Elizabeth just sat there for a while, staring at a spot on the floor, whilst Abigail looked at her, that faint little bubble in her stomach growing bigger the longer the silence went on.

"Yes...I do."

Both girls smiled as they realised something and Elizabeth stood up, quickly going over to the chair and clasping Abigail' hands in her own.

"I do...thank you. I have to go. I have to go warn them, I've not told them the whole story." Elizabeth welcomed the hug that Abigail offered, a fast bond forming between the two girls.

"Yes...good luck." Abigail smiled softly and walked to the centre of the room.

Abigail watched as Elizabeth confidently strode out of the room and just as she exited, she turned halfway in the doorway and left with a pleasant smile towards Abigail, thanking her for her kindness.

As soon as the door closed and Elizabeth' footsteps drifted down the corridor, Abigail let a small smile play on her lips as she felt one thing that she didn't mind feeling at all: hope.


	8. The normal etiquette

~Chapter 8: The normal etiquette~

Abigail seemed quite happy as she sat down at the desk, a small sigh escaping her lips as she gazed at her clean reflection.

During the last few days and the events, she was thankful she was allowed to have another bath and vowed to try to have one everyday.

The ship had been attacked and Abigail had hidden in James' quarters, James' coming in and quite appreciative that she was al right, having to explain that Elizabeth had run off to save William (which Abigail feigned innocent disbelief).

They'd arrived back in Port Royal, Abigail spending most of her time with Elizabeth and discovering that something had happened between her and Will which affected the matter of her and James still being engaged. It was only the small glimpses the two of them would cast each other, when they thought no one else was looking that allowed Abigail to have a little hope still remain.

Finally, although knowing that she could have easily gone away and immediately stayed in a different accommodation, Abigail had happily accepted the quiet request that she stay with James. She wasn't to mention it to anyone and she slept in a smaller guest room, adjacent to James'. She knew he didn't want to risk anything with his engagement to Elizabeth, feeling it necessary to allow her to 'recover to full health' before he left.

Abigail also seemed troubled by the events surrounding Jack Sparrow (whom she encountered briefly) and how he seemed to mix in with Elizabeth and Will.

A small knock at her door and she turned in her chair.

"Come in."

The click of the handle sounded and the door opened slowly, Abigail smiling as it revealed someone she expected.

"Jamie." She smiled and stood up, walking happily over to him as he entered.

He bowed courteously towards her and walked, meeting her halfway.

"How do you feel?" He asked, a warm smile replacing the usual cold expression he wore.

"Better. I think it's safe to say I've fully recovered. I even got through last night without nightmares," She laughed and watched him carefully, "what news do you bring me?"

"Good news. Sparrow is to be hung tomorrow."

Abigail' smile faltered slightly and she was taken aback my his idea of good news.

"Oh...Oh well...yes...any other news?" She asked, hoping that he'd tell her something good.

"Yes, we contacted the minister today and I and Elizabeth can move our wedding up to next week." The flash in James' eyes seemed to go slightly, giving off something that she thought might have been regret.

"Oh...well that's...wonderful."

A silence filtered around them and James' strode away towards the window, gazing out as the sun seemed to finally dip itself into the cool ocean, colours spiralling out around it and illuminating the sky.

"Jamie...do you want to marry Elizabeth?"

James turned quickly and looked towards Abigail who stood still in the same spot she was, staring at him nervously.

"I...pardon?" He thought he hadn't heard her right and was also knocked off guard by the sudden question.

"I...I'm sorry I just...Elizabeth...she...and you are...well...my mother and father," Abigail seemed to stop her stuttering by finding something she was comfortable with, "I watched them. I remember. My father said he'd fallen in love with her at first sight and whenever they were together...whenever they looked at each other...you could tell and...I can't see that with you and Elizabeth."

She'd said it. She'd finally said what she'd been wanting to say for a while, only one last thing remaining to say, but worrying she wouldn't get the opportunity to.

"I and Elizabeth...we've known each other for a few years now and at last...we can have-."

"What? You can't have anything Jamie! I know. I know you...you think love her in that way, you do, but, you said that you didn't understand the full concept of love...Jamie...,"She tried to explain but stopped when he stomped towards her.

"I hardly think it's your place to say such things. Good night Miss Gilbert."

His words were cold and harsh and he bowed politely, quickly marching out and not looking at her again.

The door closed loudly and she stood staring at it for a while, her hands by her side as she sighed heavily, hoping that he could hear through doors as she quietly whispered words that she'd been wanting to say.

"I love you."


	9. Burdens

~Chapter 9: Burdens~

Abigail had seen it all. She had been at the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow and seen all that had happened. She watched as William helped Jack escape and Elizabeth declare her love for him, right in front of James. Abigail had seen the heartbreak James felt, him walking away after saying how he wouldn't go straight after Sparrow.

From the shadows, she had watched him slip away and slowly break down, his fists clenching as he tried to control his emotions.

She didn't know what she could do, but as he walked away, she knew she had to make something right.

Rushing back to his house, she hurried in, going straight to his room, completely unnoticed.

She waited, actually sitting on the edge of his bed for God knows how long, before finally, the sound of the large doors closing downstairs made her sit up right and all the words she'd been planning to say seemed to drift away on a passing breeze.

She waited until the door handle clicked down before she stood up, waiting for him to enter.

She just watched as his head hung low as he walked in, his posture slumped and completely different from what she'd ever seen of him.

He closed the door with a loud bang and stepped forward slowly, as if he was struggling to stay up right.

"Jamie?" She whispered steadily, not wanting to frighten him.

He stopped and his head snapped up, shock evident on his face.

"You...what...you shouldn't be in here." He turned his head in disgust and seemed to try to compose himself and straighten up, turning away and shaking his head clear of whatever ailment he had.

"I saw. I saw everything. I...I wanted to come."

James' turned back to see tears glide slowly down her cheeks, her emotions all bubbling over the surface.

Ashamed of his appearance and everything that happened, he turned his head away again.

"You...you shouldn't have come. I...I'm sorry." He turned back to her and just watched her cry harder, his resolve to go over and embrace her being overtaken by his own shame and self loathing.

"I...Jamie...I tried to tell you. I couldn't."

James watched her as she quickly stepped towards her, her last step a small leap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him fiercely.

"So long...I've just wanted this for so long and yet...what I saw...I'm sorry," she pulled back and looked up into his stoic face, her opened hand slowly stroking his cheek, "I waited to long and now...I saw the love you had for her. I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

James didn't quite know what to do now.

Slowly, his hand came up and stroked her cheek, revelling in the wonderful softness he'd missed touching.

She almost purred as he stroked her, his hand flattening out to cup the side of her face.

"Jamie...I'm sorry." She opened her eyes at him one last time and leant forward, hugging him as tightly as she could. This time, he welcomed it, wrapping his own arms around her, one hand stroking her hair as he buried his face into the top of her head.

"I...I had a nightmare last night," she whispered against him and caught his attention, "I pulled myself out of it before it got to bad and I woke up but...I couldn't get back to sleep. I wanted...I wanted...," she trailed off, purposeful turning her face away when he tried to look at her. He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face up towards his.

"Wanted what?"

"I wanted...to come and see you. But I thought...I thought you hated me."

"...I would never, EVER, hate you." His tone was true, firm and honest and his gaze intense as he looked at her. She yelped slightly as he suddenly bent halfway down and swung her legs out from under her, his other hand supporting her back as he picked her up and lay her down on his bed.

Abigail felt her weight settle on the bed, her eyes never leaving James'.

Slowly, he pulled back and she thought he'd leave, but he only shuffled to the end of the bed.

He removed her shoes slowly and carefully, placing them to the side of his side, before straightening back up.

She watched, wide-eyed as he removed his own clothes, stripping down to just his trousers, socks and shirt.

She'd never even seen his own hair before.

As he sat himself down, she pulled herself up slowly, leaning on one elbow and reaching out to stroke through the now free trundles of hair. The silken brown locks glided in between her fingers, and Abigail watched him shut his eyes and just enjoy the wonderful way she stroked him, purring like a content cat.

He opened his eyes when her hand rested back on his cheek.

Slowly guiding him, she lay back down on the bed, her hand pulling him to join her.

He lay down next to her, his face a few inches away from hers and they just lay there, feeling one another's' breath bounce off the others skin; off one another's lips.

"Jamie." Slowly, Abigail' eyes began to flutter heavily closed, trying their hardest to remain open.

"It's al right. Sleep," He commanded gently, his hand placed upon the top of hers, "I'll be here...I'll keep you safe."

Abigail, reassured at his promise, obeyed almost immediately, James' pulling her forward and tucking her into him as she fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you."

The three soft words she spoke, she hadn't realised she said them, but he had.

'You fool,' his treacherous thoughts whispered to himself, 'she deserves better. She deserves someone who won't allow a pirate to escape. You don't deserve her.'

James, believing every poisonous word that echoed in his mind, resigned himself to his doom.

Yet for now, he just lay there, enjoying the last bit of human warmth and love he knew he would feel for a while.

~A few days later~

Abigail had awoken to an empty bed that day. She'd searched every around the city and so far, no one could tell her where Commodore (or now former after he had formally resigned his post) James Norrington had disappeared to.

Her last stop was a man who worked for William Turner. He'd overheard plans and such and Abigail had gone directly to question him.

After a long and lengthy conversation (most of the time she spent giving him coins every time he'd answered a question of hers) she finally managed to get one place out of him.

Slowly, standing amongst the walls of port royal, reading the plaque where James' name lay, she gazed out at the sunset and smiled softly, as she pledged to find the man she loved.

"Tortuga."


End file.
